


Only Human

by AbelQuartz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Fandom)
Genre: Anal, Erotica, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Kissing, M/M, Moonlight, NSFW, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral, Romance, Uncircumcised Penis, Zoomans, loincloth, the zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelQuartz/pseuds/AbelQuartz
Summary: Set in an alternate intermediary where Steven’s been taking his time getting to the Zoo, Greg has spent about ten Earth days stewing in this paradise. Wy-six, his closest companion, finds him one night stargazing and thinking about what might happen in the future. Conversation, conversation, and perhaps more await them under the false sky.





	

* * *

 

Greg Universe wanted to look up at the sky. It wasn’t a sky, not really, just a hologram or a movie, purple darkness punctuated with pinpricks of light. He leaned against a tree, and for all the oddities of the Zoo, it did feel like an actual palm tree, or at the very least actual wood.

Initially, he had tried to count the seconds in a day, perhaps to make a rhythm or an algorithm that he could adjust to Earth’s time. The first stumbling block was that the day went by too fast with too much distracting narration to allow for him to concentrate. The second stumbling block was that he was absolutely horrible at math. A time signature was one thing, but this was algebra, and a man had to draw the line somewhere.

“Steven, buddy, if you’re out there, be safe,” he murmured, rubbing his hands over his knees anxiously.

If he knew his son, well, Greg could anticipate something happening soon. Unless, of course, traveling here was impossible. It might well be, and in that instance, he had to adjust to life on this alien world somehow.

The bushes rustled, and Greg jolted automatically. But this was no stray raccoon or territorial tomcat, as his instincts had instructed. Wy-Six blinked as he came out from the shrubbery, the leaves parting in front of him instantly. All of the humans here knew how to navigate the landscape almost silently. It was kind of creepy, but at least they didn’t mean any harm.

“Ga-reg?” the young man murmured. “Why are you alone? Come and sleep!”

“I’m…not really tired, Wy. I’ve been thinking about Steven a bit.”

“Bit? Like the bits?”

“Not…no, not like that, heh,” Greg chuckled, scooting over to make room for Wy-Six next to him. “I just worry if he’s doing okay. You know, there’s a reason I told you guys all those stories about him.”

Wy-Six widened his eyes, instantly enthralled with Greg’s upcoming explanation. There was one thing that never changed between the Earth and this place – there was always some sort of curiosity, a search for answers to whatever discoveries could be made, however mundane. He had to wonder what sorts of things Wy and the other Zoomans did to help them think, help them remember. There wasn’t exactly a trivia show being broadcast up here.

“What reason is that, Ga-Reg?” he whispered. “Is it a secret reason?”

Greg shook his head. “It’s so that if he ever comes here, and I’m not around for some reason, he’ll know that I was here. I dunno how you guys deal with all that stuff, or even how I’m gonna be dealing with it when the time comes. You guys don’t exactly know how to write an obituary.”

He hadn’t meant to sound so despondent, but when he was met with silence, the man glanced up to see that Wy-Six was as close to worried as he had ever seen him. Those wide, olive eyes watered at the edges, and his Cheshire smile was turned into a small pout. Whether or not he understood the words that Greg was saying were irrelevant. His tone had carried everything.

“Ga-reg…are you going? There is nowhere but here, nowhere but space!”

Wy-Six grabbed Greg’s arm, then lifted it to point towards the stars. His own arm laid on top, smooth carob against the pale, pepper-haired softness of the other man. Each fingers aided in manipulating Greg’s hand until they could both point up into nothingness.

“Sometimes I think of what is in space. Once, I asked the Little Voice, and the Little Voice said that humans could not go to space,” Wy whispered. “It was nothing, like when you close your eyes and see nothing, but forever. I…felt my inside not feel good, Ga-reg. I don’t want you to feel the not-good feeling.”

Greg cleared his throat. “Aren’t you a little young to have an existential crisis?”

The younger man clicked his tongue, almost offended.

“I’m not young!” he said. “I can be part of the Choosening, and that’s old enough!”

Old enough for what? Greg hadn’t heard much about the Choosening except in vague whispers, hands hidden in front of mouths as the Zoo residents looked at him from a distance. If his gut was right on this, well. Greg shifted uncomfortably against the tree. Wy let out a little sigh and allowed a smile to return to his face.

“You should feel good here, Ga-reg. Everyone should feel good,” Wy murmured, staring up into the false stars.

“Mm.”

The grass rustled again, and the older man felt his hair stand on end as Wy pressed his head into his shoulder. Those hairless cheeks rubbed against the line in Greg’s arm between the suntan and his paleness.

That was another thing he noticed – all of the Zoomans were fairly smooth, with just enough peach fuzz to give even the oldest ones an odd west-coast-esque youthfulness. Greg let his head lean down just enough to touch the fringe of Wy’s tangled black curls. It reminded him of the time in the van, the day before his abduction, with Steven –

Greg shuddered and turned away from his companion. Wy jerked his head up suddenly, his eyes wide and confused.

“Ga-reg? Should I – “

“It’s not you!”

The interruption made both of them bristle. Wy pulled his knees up to his chest as he watched Greg take the flower crown from his head. He had almost forgotten it was there.

“Wy, buddy,” Greg started, “I’m sorry for yelling like that. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just missing Steven a lot, and there are so many little things here that make me think of him. And some of the things that you do are so similar, but you’re so different, and – Wy, it doesn’t feel bad, but it feels weird. You know?”

Wy sighed and turned his gaze, his knees spreading to a cross-legged position. Cautiously, he started to scoot towards Greg again; this time, the older man came to his aid, scooting to pull the boy in close.

“I understand, Ga-reg,” he said. “I do not know…exactly the same, but I know of the feeling. It is a feeling that is hard to speak about with words.”

“You said it, kiddo.”

More likely than not, none of the Zoomans knew what those little pet names meant. Many of them were like pets or children themselves, eager and wondering. Even the ones who seemed older than Greg were only slightly more centered than the younger children who wandered around the enclosure. The earthling had to wonder.

“Hey, Wy-six, I gotta ask you – where do kids come from around here? I don’t see anyone with a baby around here. Or even anyone pregnant.”

To his surprise and embarrassment, Wy wriggled his shoulders underneath Greg’s arm, his smile curling up as puerile redness crept into his cheeks.

“After the Choosening!” he whispered. “Two are choosened, and they come together so that a young friend can join us.”

“Oh. Oh! So, choosening is like – okay, wow. I guess you guys are only human.”

“What else can we be, Ga-reg?”

What else indeed. The Choosening, in the man’s mind, was apparently a mating ritual, a bunch of smiling faces watching a pair of newlyweds. What then – a robot snatching up the fluids for harvesting? The details made Greg feel a little green around the edges. If humans in this zoo were treated anything like how animals were in zoos on earth, privacy was negligible, and awkwardness was guaranteed.

Greg took a breath as he turned his face away from Wy-six’s smirk. An anthropologist would have a field day with this bunch. Little Voices, the Choosening, and the daily routine were only a small part of life in the Zoo.

No mothers, no fathers, just one community. No infants, no toddlers, just fully-formed humans walking and talking and never wearing anything but these odd synthetic linens. The Zoo was a giant family of pacifist Amazonians with allegedly sexual thoughts. At least, Wy was being coy and awkward for some reason, and Greg had a couple ideas why.

“Ga-reg, who do you want to be choosened with? H-15? U-12?” the Zooman giggled. “Jay-teeen?”

Just like adolescent girls at a sleepover, it seemed. Greg tried to laugh the question off, but the little wriggle that Wy had done with his shoulders increased, a slow roll against Greg’s muscles.

“Uh…I don’t know if I want to be choosened. Honestly, I don’t really know any of you well enough to choose – to choosen? To be with one of you. I mean, I’m closer to you and Jay and a couple others, but I don’t really _know_ know you guys well enough to marry!”

“Marry?”

“Uh, Earth-choosening. You pick someone that you know and love. And you stay with them until, well, until the end. Don’t you guys pick your partners down here? I mean, you and Jay-ten could be an item for all I know.”

Wy shook his head and stroked one of his floating earrings with a finger. Feeling his own pair, Greg hoped that for the moment nobody was listening in to this.

“The Little Voice tells us who we are to be choosened with, Ga-reg! And we are happy for our friends and for ourselves to be choosened. And everyone becomes choosened someday!” Wy laughed, turning his head to giggle into his palm.

As weird as the conversation was, Greg couldn’t help but feel endeared to the young adult. Wy was just like the friends he made on the road when he stopped by colleges to play at parties. Friendly faces flushed with beer told him about hazing and parties and classes, and when they talked about girls, Greg’s favorite stories were the ones told just like that, when the teller couldn’t stop from smiling at themselves.

“Everyone, huh?” Greg said, reaching up – confidently, this time – to run his fingers through Wy-six’s hair. “Does that mean you and I are going to get choosened, too?”

Whether or not that was the right thing to say depended heavily on which man you asked. Greg immediately regretted his choice of words when he saw Wy’s face scrunch up in glee. His Cheshire cheeks burned as he bit his lower lip, snuggling up to the older man’s side.

“Hey now, fella – “

“We won’t be choosened together, Ga-reg. But if I could, I think I’d be choosened with you!”

It would be far more awkward had Wy-six not been so darn endearing. And here, well, it was official, and Greg swallowed his doubts – Wy was enamored with him for reasons that he couldn’t place. All of the humans here were practically Adonis incarnate, and here he was looking like Father Time. Maybe it was the facial hair?

But something was bothering him about what Wy had said, and Greg shifted back to get a good look at the younger man. Wy glanced up, his smile fading as he saw the concern on his crush’s face.

“Wy, buddy,” Greg murmured, “you mean to tell me that even if you, um… Even if you like someone a lot, you can’t have a relationship with them until the operator gives the go-ahead?”

The lad touched an earring with one finger, breathing in. But he didn’t seem to be able to respond, and Greg held him close with a sigh. All of their wants, their desires, were regulated by the little voice. They just didn’t know how to cope with these sorts of things.

“I…want things, Ga-reg. Like some days, I want to play more, or sleep more, or sometimes I want to say things that are strange. I do not know why,” Wy said. “This is a strange thing to say! I have a thought, and I am the only one with that thought. What is…the word, for no other?”

Greg felt a hole in his stomach. He felt like a snake as the word came forth.

“Alone, Wy-six. You feel alone.”

For what was perhaps the first time in his life that he could remember, Wy-six was crying. Greg had been here before many, many times. Family, friends, his own child – having a crying companion against his body never got any easier. The Zoomans had never had this word before, and of course Wy felt alone. Greg reached over and curled both arms around Wy, holding the shaking boy against his chest.

“You’re not alone,” Greg whispered, rocking Wy in his arms. “As long as there’s another person left in this whole darn universe, you’re never alone. Everyone’s their own person, sure, but somewhere out there, someone is feeling the same way you are, someone understands. I understand you, Wy. I feel alone even when I’m with all of you here.”

He raised his face from Greg’s chest, pushing his tangled hair back from his forehead to fully expose his confusion.

“You feel…alone?”

“Yeah, Wy-guy. But I’m not alone now. I got you, yeah?”

“You have me, Ga-reg.”

Well, something in his voice told Greg that he was taking more meanings than one to his companionship, but who was he to stop it? Even without all the pleasantries and distractions of home, there was so much going on in the man’s head that the smallest grounding could help. It explained the routine and how it kept all the Zoomans in line, he supposed.

Even in the false moonlight, Wy-six’s eyes were a brilliant green, a trait that all the Zoomans shared. It was captivating, certainly. It wasn’t until a second after that the thought of _‘captivating eyes’_ made him realize where the rest of his thoughts were going. Natural progression of the middle-aged man’s partners didn’t usually lead to space-age neo-paradise models – either he was the luckiest man in existence, or the natural progression of things just made this inevitable.

“Oh, geez, it’s been a real long time…”

“A long time since what, Ga-reg?”

“Well, since I’ve felt like this. I was kinda used to being my own right-hand man.”

Wy’s blank smile invited an explanation that Greg was not really about to give. But seeing as his loincloth wasn’t going to be covering much soon, it didn’t seem to be an issue.

Even so, his companion was starting to turn into the smirk of anticipation, easing into his usual personality. Greg smiled back, returning the pleasantry as much as he could to ease the anxiety rising in his gut.

“Since you’ve felt like what, Ga-reg?” Wy asked, winding both his arms around Greg’s own. “Tell me about this feeling that you have.”

All of the pressure of his own needs made Greg shift under his tree, but he couldn’t help but let a little chuckle out at Wy’s teasing. He knew darn well what the feeling was, with all of its complexities leading to the simplest confusion. It wasn’t romantic, exactly. Amicable, certainly – but that was the border, and Greg was fine with that. As long as he was here in the Zoo, he could have all the time to think in the world.

Instead of replying to the lad’s question, Greg turned his face and kissed Wy on the forehead. The gentle touch took only a second, but pulling back Greg could see the excitement light up in Wy’s face, warmth flushing underneath his perfect brown.

As long as he was staying here, what was the harm? Humans aged, humans left, and loss must be a part of the Zooman life cycle somehow. For their time here, though, the least Greg could do was to let himself have some fun. Wy certainly seemed up for it.

“You know, like that.”

Wy pulled himself up onto his knees and leaned over, raising the bar with a kiss on Greg’s cheek. He could feel Wy’s knees pressing up against him, and he raised a hand to them, squeezing the skin gently. The gasp blew gently over his face, against his stubble.

Wy’s legs were covered in fine hairs, thin and almost imperceptible. Nobody here had much body hair, but as Greg slid his fingers up Wy’s thigh, he noticed them getting thicker, slightly denser in between his legs. The warmth as Greg’s hand came underneath the edge of Wy’s loincloth reminded him not to go too fast. After all, it was more likely than not that despite his maturity, Wy was probably still inexperienced. Probably.

 “Here we go, I’ll…”

The cord around the vest and the cloth underneath came away easier than Greg had imagined with his faltering hands. Wy slipped his arms back to let the vest fall to the terrarium floor. His eyes were closed, and the older man couldn’t help but take a moment to watch him expose his skin to the moonlight. Zoo clothing was lighter than air and non-intrusive, and Greg had never seen one of the Zoomans undress before.

“Ga-reg, I will help you, too!” said Wy, leaning forwards as Greg got to his knees, turning towards his companion as his own cord came away and his own vest fell.

Now that they were facing each other with just their loincloths, Greg opened his mouth to give Wy a nervous apology, considering how long it had been since his last encounter. Before he could say anything, the oddly-cut fabric seemed to simply fall off their bodies, white ribbons on the ground where their dignity had been.

Greg’s redness must have been visible even in the pale light. It had even been a while since anyone had seen him naked like this, and he cupped his hands over his groin, trying to ignore the insistent swelling underneath.

Wy merely giggled, letting his loincloth drift. He had no shame here – why should he? Clearly, the Zoomans has some kind of dignity with their clothing and all, but for their bodies, well. The engineered fruit was doing them all wonders, and their lives were far from sedentary. The man certainly wasn’t a weightlifter, but Greg could see smooth definition regardless.

Because Greg was apparently immobilized from his new disrobing, Wy took it upon himself to draw closer until he could drape his arms across Greg’s shoulders. Both hands buried themselves in the man’s wavy mane, massaging his scalp gently beneath the braid.

“I really don’t…understand!” Greg whispered, glancing to the trees to ensure that they weren’t being spied upon. “Wy-six, you could be with anyone in here. But I’m all old, and I’ve lost half of my hair, and I just don’t look like how I used to and – “

“Ga-reg, tonight I choosen you.”

Wy pressed his nose up against Greg’s and brought one leg up and around the older man’s waist, his hands sliding down Greg’s back as their bodies met.

“We don’t ask who is choosened for us – we just know it’s right,” Wy explained, as if it was the simplest concept in the world.

Not everything needed an explanation, and not everything needed an answer. Greg would have liked a little validation, but the fact that one of the most beautiful men in the universe was actively rubbing his erection on his midriff was as much of a sign as he needed.

His body rolled to the grass as he lifted Wy-six on top; putting him underneath would be a slightly more complex arrangement. Either way, Greg didn’t let his doubts cloud him as their lips came together finally, his nervous kiss on Wy’s eager pressure from above. The younger man straddled his companion’s body, cupping Greg’s stubbly cheeks in his palm. His thumbs helped Greg relax his facial muscles, gently massaging underneath the fine hairs of his goatee.

How long had it been since he had been kissed like this? Too long, far too long, and Greg had to keep himself from crying as he pulled Wy’s head closer, wetting his lips as they continued their kiss. He didn’t even care about their nudity or about their arousal anymore. The simple kindness and genuine love that came from Wy was enough to wash his fears out into the tropical dome.

Most of his fears. When he raised his head to glance down, Greg felt that even his own adequacy wasn’t quite what Wy might have been used to even from his own body. It didn’t especially matter to the younger man, presumably, considering where they were now. He cleared his throat.

“Hey, uh, Wy, you’ve never done this before, right?”

“I have not, Ga-reg!”

“Okay, well how much do you know about the birds and the bees?”

“What are…birds?”

Bad example. Greg grunted as he pushed himself up to lean back on his arms, and Wy steadied himself as he slid back down to Greg’s lap.

“Lemme try again,” Greg chuckled. “How much do you know about this, what we’re doing right now? You ever played around with yourself, maybe watched someone else?”

It felt cathartic to see the usually confident Wy-six blushing like that, and as he turned his face aside, Greg put his weight on one arm while his other came up to where Wy was resting against him.

“No, this is my very first time for anything,” he mumbled, “at all. But I think about it sometimes when I’m sleeping, in my dreams. I…dreamed about you, Ga-reg.”

“Did you dream about this?”

Before he had a chance to ask, Wy’s eyes shot open at the feeling of Greg’s fingers curling around him, a gentle stroke for a gentle man. His fingertips dug into Greg’s shoulders, his body moving back until the older man found himself lodged between Wy’s cheeks.

Now he had a problem. If even hand-to-hand was making Wy mewl like this, then he certainly wasn’t going to take even an inch of Greg without pain. That wasn’t fair. But on the flip side, he thought, he hadn’t exactly had any practice himself. Was penetration even necessary?

Greg hadn’t realized that in his thoughts he had been rubbing Wy the entire time, making a clear puddle sticking to the curled silver hair on his belly. The man himself produced more than the average bear, but this was debatably excessive. Then again, here in the Zoo, there weren’t any shops to purchase petroleum jelly, condoms, or even fuzzy handcuffs – perish the thought.

It was a necessary evolution of form and function, and Greg sighed with reluctant determination. Wy was going to be inside him somehow, even if it took the whole night. From the looks of things, Wy wasn’t going to last the whole minute. The young man’s face was taut and hypnotically enthralled by Greg’s touch, his eyes closed as he rocked his body against the grip, massaging his companion’s shoulders.

Greg chuckled; “I guess I’m pretty good for an old-timer, considering that I haven’t actually touched another guy since ’98. Man, that San Mateo tour was awesome.”

Wy wasn’t exactly listening to him, and that was fine. He was mostly rambling anyway, trying to get the anxiety out of his system. The more that he ground against Wy’s backside, the more that Greg wanted to get him more comfortable, and when he finally let go Wy almost seemed to deflate with a dramatic little whimper.

“Here, bud, take a seat,” Greg murmured, scooting out and letting his shaky lover onto the grass.

A translucent, sticky trail connected their bodies as Greg readjusted himself, admiring the fact that Wy hadn’t complained or been scared as far as he could tell. The kid’s face was tense, but as soon as he saw Greg he smiled, legs stretched out and arousal evident.

“Ga-reg, it feels good, but…difficult.”

“Like you’ve got some pressure, down in your gut?”

“Y-yes, like that.”

“Don’t worry, Wy, that’s how it’s supposed to feel. But if something starts to feel wrong, I need you to tell me, alright? Here, I have something even better to show you.”

Wy-six curled his toes and shuddered in anticipation, unable to even come up with a quick retort as he watched Greg turn himself, facing Wy on his hands and knees.

“Just lean back a touch, okay?” Greg said. “This, er, this is new to me, but the concept doesn’t seem so hard. No pun intended.”

All his dad jokes were wasted in the Zoo – but that was okay. There were better things to be had, after all. Both men closed their eyes as Greg went in for another kiss, tasting each other’s lips before Greg released, trailing his mouth in tiny pecks down Wy’s cheek, to his neck and then his collarbone. The sweetness of Wy’s personality felt like it came through his skin, beautiful umber, with the blues of night reflected on his smoothness.

He had small nipples, certainly smaller than Greg’s own, and he almost giggled when Greg kissed one of them as he lowered himself further to the ground. The weight of his braid slipped off of his back as he let his face trail down Wy’s belly, until he found his mouth nestled in a bed of coarse, black curls.

Everything was much bigger up close. One hand came around Wy-six’s thigh as the other took its gentle grip back where it belonged, making Wy return to his low moans. This angle was making Greg’s neck ache, more than he suspected it was going to after this.

“Hey, Wy-six, can you actually lie down?” he offered. “I think it’ll be better for both of us.”

He didn’t have to ask twice before Wy was, obediently, lying on the grass with his hands down by his abdomen and his fingers pressing against his groin. Greg got onto his hands and knees, raised in position above Wy’s lap.

 _Here goes nothin’_.

Greg gently slid his hand down the dripping shaft until the skin was pulled back completely, closing his eyes before he placed the tip between his lips. Immediately, the taste struck him, mild and distinctly human, as bittersweet as sucking on a river rock. It certainly wasn’t unpleasant, and he could even taste the hint of the previous day’s fruit with its nebulous tartness.

Going further was the more difficult part, but with one hand planting his body and the other helping with its strokes, Greg was confident he could make Wy’s night. For his part, the younger of the two was as calm as could be, his messy curls shifting in the grass as he rolled his neck around and stretched his thighs for comfort.

The curve slid along Greg’s tongue, taut skin filling his mouth. Recalling his fair share of oral sex made his technique slightly more graceful, but the older man still felt clumsy as he pushed himself forwards, trying to get as much past his lips as he could. Wy filled the air with soft cries of pleasure as he filled Greg’s mouth as well. His hips thrust involuntarily, tiny twitches that made Greg almost cough on the way down.

Halfway down seemed to be the farthest that he could go. Wy-six lived up to his name and then a little more after that, it seemed. Greg took a deep breath, sucking in air as he began to move his neck back and forth, teasing and stroking in like kind as he started to feel the rhythm. This wasn’t so bad, keeping in mind that he hadn’t so much as touched another man in over a decade. Leakage dribbled out of the corners of his mouth whenever he raised his head, sliding down towards his soaked knuckles which slid back up in like kind.

A louder gasp made Greg’s eyebrows rise in concern, and he considered pausing in case Wy was feeling overwhelmed. He didn’t have a second to even move his mouth before he felt the swelling against his lips. The first orgasm Wy had ever had flowed freely into Greg’s mouth, pumping copiously as Wy reached down to grip his own groin, thumbs pressed against his shaft and sweat beading on his forehead.

Greg didn’t move when the twitching stopped, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do now. The taste was overwhelmingly strong, and he realized that Wy-six might not have any idea what had just happened. Swallowing his pride meant he was swallowing even more, and with a suction against the shaft beneath him, Greg squeezed his eyes shut and sucked everything down his throat with a gulp.

Going down on someone was harder work than he thought, and he felt light-headed as he sat back to observe his companion through fuzzy eyes. Wy was panting, green eyes open and staring at the stars in awe. He was still vividly aroused, even though the swelling had gone down after the fact.

“Hey, um – “ Greg cleared his throat, wincing once more at the taste. “Wy, man, you doing okay down there? How are y’feeling?”

Wy-six’s chest swelled as he calmed himself, and the young man rose to a sitting position after a second, reaching for Greg’s body. Greg pulled him upright and into a hug, their chests together and sweat mingling. Wy’s heartbeat was just now calming down, his breath evened out as he rested his chin on Greg’s shoulder.

He wasn’t crying or scared or anything – just out of breath. Thank goodness. Greg ran one hand down Wy’s spine and the other through the mess of hair on the back of his head. He couldn’t help but grin at his companion’s reaction, as unusually silent as it was.

“Ga-reg? Please, do you wish for me to…to do the same?”

“Nah, Wy-six, you don’t have to,” Greg chuckled, reddening at his partner’s enthusiasm. “Tonight’s all about you! And, well, it’s an acquired taste.”

He felt Wy move his face, turning inwards. Greg turned his neck and met the kiss just as he had predicted, the edge of salt still on his lips, a selfsame taste for Wy to sample.

This time, though, Wy pushed deeper, his lips challenging Greg to part, instinctively pulling his friend closer. A lesson was needed, it seemed, and of course Greg was happy to oblige. He brought one hand back around and raised it in a pause, drawing back until he could hook it around the edge of Wy’s lip.

The native Zooman edged back, confused, but made no motion to stop Greg as he leaned forwards once more. Shadows crossed as their faces came together, with the experienced man’s tongue sliding out, just a tad, just enough to push past Wy’s lips. A tiny whimper was overpowered by the muted groan as Wy accepted this new teaching with immediate, insatiable understanding. Once again, the men kissed, but with open mouths, exploring each other gently in an invisible dance.

Greg let go to hold on to Wy once more, stroking him affectionately in their moonlit embrace. The kid needed all the affirmation that he could get, and he responded to Greg in like kind, enthusiastic to say the least. The older man was so relieved that he could be here to help Wy-six along, to give him some part of Earthly love, as strange as it must have seemed. They were, after all was said and done, just doing what felt natural. Even without experience of the male touch, this was just as easy as Greg envisioned – bodies were bodies, and bodies felt good.

He didn’t have to look down to know that he was dripping onto Wy’s thigh, and he felt the resurgence of the other man’s erection come back in full force. After one final deep kiss, Greg and Wy fell away, a constellated saliva trail falling between them.

“Come here, Wy.”

Being on his hands and knees wasn’t going to suit his joints all that well, and being on his back would just force the issue more. Greg turned himself around slowly, always keeping Wy’s hand touching him, guiding his wrist towards his shoulder. With his back to Wy, Greg pulled his companion forwards, as if he was going to give him a piggyback ride; the thought made Greg smirk, yet another innocent simile turned against him.

“Ga-reg, what are you doing?” Wy asked.

“Just getting into position!”

“What sort of…position?”

“I dunno the real name for it,” Greg said as he lowered his body towards the grass. “Someone’s gotta have one, though. Let’s leave it to the experts.”

Wy once again laughed at a joke he didn’t understand. Greg grunted as he eased himself to the lawn, face-down on the grass with Wy-six lying on top of him. Already he was regretting this. It wasn’t the current situation that was making him uncomfortable, but rather, the situation that was going to be inside of him momentarily.

“Wy, do you know what I’m trying to do?” Greg asked, turning his head to the side to look up at his friend.

“I do, Ga-reg. I think I know.”

His tired eyes were so full of hope and curious anxiety and Greg could barely handle it. He smiled up, and Wy smiled back, his lips curling just so as he moved against Greg’s body, wriggling himself into the proper position.

Already he was putting pressure on Greg, seeing as the old man’s organ was trapped between his own stomach and the grass below. The combination of repositioning, force from above, and just the intimacy of Wy on top was making him feel like squirming.

The head started to make its way between the cheeks, tawny silver hairs parting and getting smeared with Wy’s fluids. Remnants of Greg’s earlier accomplishment assisted the flow, even though it didn’t seem like nearly enough to help with the situation. Greg tried to think back to the last time he had done anything remotely like this, and aside from tipsy experiments with empty glass bottles, he couldn’t recall going the distance like this.

Wy seemed much, much larger up close. No, those were nerves, panicked and forceful nerves distracting him from the matter at hand. For his part, Wy seemed to sense Greg’s apprehension, taking the time to wet the area as much as he could, one hand stroking himself and the other reaching forwards to grab Greg by the hand.

“Ga-reg, are you ready?” he murmured, giving one last kiss to the nape of Greg’s neck.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Wy…”

The younger man slowed himself as he guided his body to the ring, pushing against the ground with his bare feet as it started to give way. This much wasn’t as difficult, but as soon as the head began to slip through, Greg could feel the intensity of the stretch coming through his body, a reaction that he hadn’t expected to be this intense.

It almost felt like Wy had paused, but after one more pressured grunt, he pushed through into Greg. The pop made Greg gasp with pain, an alien sensation burning through. All the preparation in the world couldn’t have prepared him for this. Whatever pleasure came from this sort of thing was not making itself known for the moment, but it was bearable, and even more so with Wy-six’s pleasured sigh from above.

“Oh, Ga-reg, it feels so wonderful!”

Greg tried not to laugh at that. He could feel his own blood pounding in his ears, and each push farther inside of him made his teeth grind. But he had chosen to engage, chosen to let Wy in, and the young man’s chest against his back was enough to make him power through. It wasn’t long before Wy had stopped pushing, much to Greg’s surprise – he was all the way in.

As full as he could be for the moment, Greg took a second to catch his breath. This wasn’t as bad as he had thought, and Wy-six was far from the aggressive type. The man spread his legs as much as he could, and his partner adjusted in like kind before he started to actually move, back and forth, little thrusts to experiment with his newfound sexual stimuli.

He had wondered from time to time how it would feel, and Greg’s first impressions were positive. The feeling of having someone inside of him for the first time put pressure on his body, more pressure than he could have anticipated. Even though he was just lying on the grass, Greg felt like he was exercising still as his body relinquished itself.

Now that the rhythm was increasing in tempo, Wy’s breaths and his own were each becoming louder, their hands gripping one another tightly. The smell of sweat started to overpower the tropical air around them.

Though he wasn’t sure, Wy’s whispers seemed to carry his name, little snippets of pleasure and thanks filling his ears, so close he could feel the lips move against his skin. Greg held his body against the ground willingly as he was pushed into the grass, stickiness coming up to his stomach, the hair on his belly grinding against the blades. There was a leyline of pleasure stretching between them, a loop bringing their mouths and minds together.

Wy increased his pace, just slight enough for them to hear the lewdness of his thighs pounding, wet with leaking precum and perspiration alike. Greg realized that he wasn’t registering the pain as pain any longer, just as the feeling of Wy inside, his thickness still a burden but one that he could bear. Every inch had its spot in his body, caressing the nerves.

When the thrusts increase to the point where Greg could feel Wy’s legs trembling, he knew that his companion was close. The downward thrusts into Greg were doing him no favors below, and the gently milking pressure was pushing him further against the grass. A familiar warmth he hadn’t felt in years was building deep in his groin, and Greg held on to the earth as Wy hugged his body. Both men’s eyes were clenched shut as they neared the end.

Greg came first, burdened by stimulus from the front and the back, growling from the bottom of his chest as he emptied onto the grass. He forced his backside up to give it some wiggle room, his braid curled onto the grass as he shook with the sheer strength of his orgasm. No hands, no problem. White trails stuck from his body to the grass, the shots blocked from their usual distance by skin and blade alike.

The climax had forced his muscles to clench, and Wy cried out into the furrow of Greg’s neck with one last push as deep as his hips could take him. Greg winced with the final stretch, but held on to Wy as the young man came.

“A- _ah!_ Ga-reg!”

“Easy now, buddy, let it all out…”

Wy-six needed no further encouragement. Greg was tight enough to feel each swelling as his partner bred him, pumping him as full as he could following his first true orgasm. He held on to the man below and whimpered with the fall of his body’s first time. He lay panting on top of Greg with worn-out hands, and it seemed that his whole body was deflating from the shot.

With the last vestige of energy left in his body. Greg rolled over onto his side, still with Wy inside of him. The two of them were breathing hard, lungs full of the night air. Even finished, Wy kept himself inside of Greg for the moment. The two of them lay for a period of time, enough for their minds to clear and the aches to emerge. Eventually, Wy slipped out, making Greg give a huff of surprise at the readjustment, fluid running back to the earth.

Spooning together allowed Greg and Wy-six to pause and collect their thoughts. Greg shifted until he was on his back again, feeling unimaginably sticky, but otherwise great.

“So,” he said at last, “how are you feeling?”

“I feel tired, Ga-reg, tired all over my body. My head and my heart are happy, though – “ and Wy scooted closer, to rest a hand on Greg’s chest. “ – and I feel happy in…other places.”

 _Other places._ Did they have a word for it all? Or was it still schoolyard whispers and blushing glances? Greg felt a twinge of guilt, even though he knew it was unreasonable, as if he had just taken Wy’s innocence. But he had said it himself, that he knew about sex, that he was old enough to join the grand circle of lovers or whatever he called it. And, Greg thought as he pulled Wy into a cuddle, the Zoo was so much simpler than Earth. There was a lot less to worry about.

Greg turned to Wy to talk, but the younger man was already closing his eyes, stretched over Greg’s naked body. It had already been late, and after all that, well, he couldn’t blame Wy for that. He was only human. Both of them were.

The earthling felt his mind turn cloudy as exhaustion took over him as well. Staying up was unusual, especially so here. Tomorrow was another day, another chance to talk and play, another day to wait for his son. Greg thought about the pile of clothing, the wetness on the grass underneath him. More problems, more solutions, more of a life where everything was guaranteed to be taken care of – nothing could surprise him here

Wy-six sighed in his sleep, curling his fingers against Greg’s skin. Reflexively, the man held Wy to his side, smiling as his own eyes began to shut. _Almost_ nothing could surprise him here.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly surprised that there's not more with Wy-six around here. He's so sweet! Anyway, thanks for reading, and as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated. If there are any tags that you feel I missed, please suggest them!


End file.
